1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
Stacked semiconductor devices have been developed. Since semiconductor chips in the devices are mounted three dimensionally, reducing two-dimensional space required. Furthermore, the device can be formed by combining existing semiconductor chips and thus do not require new design for integrated circuits. However, if each semiconductor chip is supported by an interposer, the bonding strength between upper and lower interposers affects reliability. If any moisture remains in between upper and lower interposers, it can turn into vapor and expand through high-temperature reflow processing, resulting in the separation of the upper and lower interposers.
The present invention aims to improve the bonding strength between upper and lower interposers when each of a plurality of semiconductor chips is supported by an interposer.